Simple
by letterbyowl
Summary: SasukeXOC one shot inspired by typography i saw.


Simple -A Sasuke Uchiha One Shot.

Deep. Down. Popular.

If I had to describe Sasuke Uchiha, those would be the words I would use.

Deep down popular.

It fit him. Didn't it? Ever since he was little, the little boy that lived in his brother's shadow. People talked about him. And that made him popular. When his brother killed off the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke was known as the last Uchiha. And that made him popular. Oh, and then the girls came along, became infatuated with him. And that made him popular. Then he left. Abandoned the place he called home, and went against it. He became a criminal. That made him popular.

It seems like everything he did, everything he didn't do, everything he couldn't control and everything that happened to him made him popular. Everything about him made him popular. Deep down he was always popular. Heh. And me? Deep down… I was nothing.

I was plain. I was basic. I was bland. I was simple.

And who could have ever though, someone could love simple.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke and I turned around to see a blonde running towards us. Well, more towards him than towards me. She had long blonde hair that swayed behind her and I refuse to describe anything else about this girl. A shutter ran though my body as I looked away from her.

"Sasuke," the girl said again once she reached us. I mean Sasuke. Sasuke barely looked at her and turned to walk away. "Sasuke," she said again, falling in step with him.

"Let's go Hikari," he said, now it seemed like the girl didn't exist to him. I cocked my head to the side and stared at the two. The blonde, was glaring at me. "Hikari," Sasuke said impatiently when he realized I wasn't following him.

"Hai," I called mockingly as I started to walk again.

"Sasuke," the blonde wined, walking with us, "What are you doing with her? She's so plain."

"Hikari," Sasuke said, annoyance in his voice, "Do you hear anything?"

I shrugged, "Depends on what you're talking about."

"An annoying, pestering sound," Sasuke said. I let out a sigh as the girl started to throw a fit. I dragged Sasuke away and this time the girl didn't try to follow us.

"Seriously, Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke asked annoyed, "That was the tenth girl that bothered me since I came back."

"They're stupid girls," I said, "All the normal girls are avoiding the traitor that threatened their hometown."

"Are you trying to imply something, Hikari?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not stupid, Sasuke. I'm just the outcast with the ex-con following me."

"You're not an outcast."

"So you are following me."

"I am not following you."

"They why didn't you deny it?"

"I was just going to."

"So you don't deny your misdemeanor before supporting me? Aw, you're so sweet."

"Following you is not a misdemeanor."

"I knew you were following me. What a stalker."

"I'm not following you, Hikari."

"But you just said you were."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you-"

"You're annoying."

I pulled my lips into a tight line. "Then why are you following me?"

"I was not following you!" Sasuke almost shouted.

"So I'm not worth the effort to stalk?" I asked, fake pouting.

"I never said that."

"But you implied it."

Sasuke folded his arms and sighed. "When did you become so much like a girl?" I raised an eyebrow. "So complicated," he elaborated.

"People change."

"I know," he replied, "but you changed a lot."

"I changed as much as you did," I replied as I started to walk again. "Time does that to people when they're growing."

"What happened to the old motto?" Sasuke asked, falling in step with me.

"What happened to the 'hn's and the limited talking."

"Hn," Sasuke simply replied.

We made our way to his house. On his doorstep, a bunch of love letters pilled knee high. "See," I said, "These are the smart ones." I bent over to pick some up. There were love letters, poems… hearts all over everything.

"Come on," Sasuke said, taking the papers from me and throwing them back onto the pile, "let's go to your house instead."

"Why my house?" I asked, stumbling behind the Uchiha as he dragged me along the road.

"No one will find me there." I rolled my eyes, that was totally not true.

We walked in silence. Well he walked quickly and I stumbled. Ever since we were little, we've known each other, Sasuke and I. I don't know why he still hangs out with a stiff like me. In the beginning I assumed it was because I didn't say much… or do much. Now, perhaps I've just grown on him.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" I asked as we neared my house.

"Well I am stuck in the village…"

"So I'm just the second choice?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Where is this coming from?" Sasuke asked sounding slightly annoyed with my question.

"What's mister popular doing with miss boring?" I asked, "It's not an irrational question."

"You've been my friend for how long, Hikari?"

"You left me behind for how long in return?"

"What is this all about?" I stared into his now flaming red eyes. Leave it to the Uchiha to choose now to notice things. When I didn't answer him he continued talking. "You know, Hikari, I never pegged you for one to keep secrets."

"Everyone has a secret, Sasuke."

"But you're not like everyone else."

"So that's it?" I asked bitterly, his words stinging me like salt on an open wound. "I am that different from everyone else that I don't even have to right to hold a secret."

"That's not what I meant."

I glared at him, turning my back to him and opening my front door. "You know, Sasuke, I never pegged you for one to be so bitter."

"Hikari," Sasuke said as I walked inside and started to close the door. His hand shot out to stop it.

"Why don't you go and find someone else to deal with you." I said leaning my weight against the door. "I'm pretty sure one of your little fan girls would LOVE to spend time with you." I sneered the word love and he flinched at my tone.

"Hikari," he tried again.

"Why don't you go and find someone normal to hang out with?" That stunned Sasuke long enough so I could close the door and lock it.

I leaned against the door and sighed, running my fingers through my thing red hair. Maybe it was time to get over this little crush. After all, anything he does makes him popular. And I was nothing.

I stared at her door for a while stunned. I have never seen Hikari over react like that before. I've never seen her take so much offence over nothing but little words like that either.

I sighed, walking down the street back home. I stopped halfway down the street, looking back at the Hikari's house. What was her deal anyway? I was simply stating observations I noticed.

Shoving my hands into my pocket I turned around and started walking back to Hikari's house. As troublesome as it would be, Hikari is my friend. And some friend I am, leaving her behind in the village with no good bye, no explanation.

Maybe it was a fool to believe that I could come back to the village and everything would be the same. Well it could have, if Hikari stayed the same.

I stopped in my tracks with that thought. Why did I expect Hikari to not change? Where did I get that belief? Is it because she was so simple?

Well… Hikari was more than simple. You could see it in her eyes, and through her actions. But overall, her thoughts, they were simple. And that's what I liked most about her. Simple, yet somehow puzzling at the same time.

Puzzling… how could I forget that?

As simple as the girl appears at first, if you really notice, she's pretty complex. I stopped in front of her door and made a face. Everyone is complex… and Hikari is just… not as complex as everyone else, and that really doesn't make her simple.

I hit my head against her door. When did I start thinking like a girl? Before I could even finish that thought the door opened and I fell forward. My hands shot out and I grabbed onto the doorframe.

"Sasuke?" Hikari's shocked voice said.

"Hn," I said on reflex as I straightened out, my cheeks a little red from my earlier reaction.

"I thought you left." Her voice wavered, as if she was trying to make her words come out strong but failed to.

"And then I came back."

"Why?" This time her voice was hard.

I opened my mouth and then stopped. What was I going to say that wouldn't offend Hikari? Apparently she is easily offended now. "Because I want to know what's wrong." Hikari folded her arms, obviously unpleased with my answer. I sighed, pushing her into her house as I walked towards her and closed the door behind me. "Hikari, you're my friend, and I like it when you're my friend. And I'm really sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving be I made a judgment call. I knew you were going to try and stop me, and I didn't need that."

"Sasuke," she stared, but I stopped her.

"Would you have stopped me if I told you I was going to go?" I asked her seriously.

She bit her hip and looked up, as if she really wondered what she would have done in that situation. "Yes," she finally said. "I would have tried to keep you here." Her eyes glistened in the low lighting, I really wonder if she could have kept me here.

"Hikari," I said. "I want you to know that was the only secret I've kept from you." I watched as she looked down at the floor, playing with her hair. "Hikari, tell me your secret." I reached out to touch her but stopped myself, letting my previously raised arm fall to my side again.

"Why?" I heard her ask. I stood there confused. "I've had it for this long and you seem to just notice now."

I felt a pang of hurt. She's been keeping a secret from me? What was worse… the fact that she was keeping something from her or the fact that I've never noticed.

"Do you like me, Sasuke?"

"I'm not going to hate you just because you have been keeping something from me."

"But do you like me?"

"Of course I like you," I replied, "you are my friend."

She let out a low chuckle and her next words made my heart drop. "I love you. That's my secret. No hearts. No pretty pictures. No poems or cryptic messages."

A confession. That was the last thing I was expecting to hear from Hikari. Last thing I thought I would hear… but something I wanted to. And it was so simple, not like those other girls who are just infatuated with me.

"Simple," I said. This made her look up at me. She was biting her lip and her cheeks were pink. "Just the way I like it."

She looked at me a little shocked and took a step back from me. I grabbed her hands and dragged her closer to me. She ran into my hard body and I leaned down and pressed my lips on hers.

"I love you too," I mumbled against her lip.

* * *

Author Note:

THIS WAS WRITTEN A WHILE AGO AND ORIGINALLY ON WATTPAD

Okay so this kinda sucks because the ending i wrote after i read the chapter 590 and I feel very sad right now. Like, i made the last page my wallpaper and everytime i see it i want to cry. I should write an itachi one shot... but for some reason... writing sasuke one shots are my favorite.

I think my next one shot is going to be and anti love sasuke one. it's gonna end in heart break.

but yeah, tell me what you think, comment and all that god stuff.

oh tell me what you think of the cover too (x i made it myself with images i found online.


End file.
